


Reprise.

by duaa



Series: everything i wanted [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Repressing Emotions, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), someone help deceit :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Staying sad, lonely and desolate were not the only things Deceit excelled at.HewasDeceit afterall
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: everything i wanted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677451
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	Reprise.

**Author's Note:**

> ya boi is back in the game!!!

Deceit stood infront of his mirror, fixing his hat on his head. He raked his eyes over himself, making sure he looked pristine and clean. Put together. Packed inside the lines with precision only Logic could muster. So what if he stared at the ceiling for hours on end? So what if food tasted like air? So what if the silence made his ears ring, a humming static only he could hear, _so what_? He was Deceit, he concealed the truth, misrepresented it. He spun a web of lies, hook line and sinker - and this time; he would be his own prey. 

He had been failing his purpose before, what was he if not lies? Instead of that, he chose to weep around, hiding in shadows and lurking, crying like the damsel in distress. No one would save him, he knew as much, so why bother with all that? He was the villain of this story, not a blemish on Thomas’ figure, a burden to sides. He was supposed to torment, trick and deceive - not wail and lie around. He supposed to be the embodiment of facades and illusions, and yet he had worn his feelings on his sleeve. That soup really had been a wake-up call. He was a force to be reckoned with, not something to be pitied. At first he had been naive to think some one cared for him, then he realised. They thought he was mellowing out, sad and lonely like their poor Virgil. They thought he would give up on trying to protect Thomas, that he would just _cuddle_ them after their mistreatment. 

Scoffing, he smoothened his cape. Waving a hand, he cleared up the whole mindspace, rugs straightening as dust flew off of everything. He would be having visitors, after all, it was only polite to clean up. He swept his gaze across his room, landing on his own reflection again. He looked weary. Desolate and dull. The sadness that lived inside of him looked like it poured out, spilling all over his perfect masquerade. He would have none of that. Taking in a deep breath, he schooled his expression. He would no longer be passive, obeying - who did Morality think he was, anyway? He would stay for dinner if he wanted, he would sprawl all over their couch, he would string Creativity along with mindless and empty compliments, he would taunt Virgil all he wanted. He would disappear for days on end, and would entertain no questions. 

He would no longer be suppressed at their appraisal. ~~No amount of brownie points was worth it anyways.~~

***

Sauntering over to where Remus leered at Logic, Deceit smirked, his face a stone-cold mask. ~~Why did Remus look so happy, this is not fair~~. “Remus, your mold is stinking up my place, please dispose of it. Today.” He spoke each word with deliberation, concentrating on his pronunciation, careful not to show how his voice should be shaking and hoarse from disuse. Thankfully, the words slipped from his throat, smooth as silk and lilting just the way he wanted. He let his eyes linger on Remus, trying not to let emotions stain his face. Shining a smile that was way too wide to be genuine at Logic, he flit past Virgil, who was eyeing him with distrust. Whilst that stung, he supposed he did come up here to do exactly that. Carefully placing himself next to Creativity at the kitchen island, he snagged a piece of his pancake, inspecting it delicately. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Perfect, everyone could see that he seemed to be _thriving_. Nibbling a bite of it, he wrinkled his nose in distaste, watching as Creativity scoffed, affronted. Of course it wasn’t actually bad, but he was here to mess with them a bit. ~~Although it bought him no joy.~~

“Deceit, it’s good to see you! Where have you been?” Morality smiled at him. Instead of the anger he thought he would feel, he found himself wishing that the words were true. Wishing that someone was concerned, that someone cared. Wishing that - 

No. He wasn’t here to make the same mistakes, he wasn’t here to let the others spin him around, he was in control of his actions - and he knew Morality did not want him here.

“Honey, don’t lie on my account.” Morality sputtered, eyes wide. Good. “I’ve been busy. Some of us things to do.” Busy moping around. 

Logic arched an eyebrow, “Would you care to further expand on that?” Of course he would ask. Deceit paused for a second, considering his options. Nothing seemed as effective as flat out refusal. 

“Not really.” He didn’t owe them anything. Logic merely shrugged, going back to his book. “Remus: mold, clean it.” And with that, he reappeared in his mindspace, choosing not to sink out, afraid that he would lose his composure. His shoulders sagged as he climbed onto his bed, drawing his knees close to himself. He was proud of his performance, grateful that he didn’t lose his skills. He only wished that it was reality, he could only hope to be so content on his own, happy to be scheming and wreaking havoc. No, that had been Remus. Deceit always appreciated company, needed company. But now, he was all alone, nothing but his theatrics and himself. He knew the other sides’ would buy it, the uncaring persona he put on. 

Afterall, it never failed, did it? First Virgil, then Logic - except he would never get the acceptance they got, he would never get a happy ending. No matter how much he wanted it, no matter how much he craved anything but this life he was living - he was a villain and a villain he would remain. He would make himself believe it. Everyone else did, why shouldn’t he? 

Lifting his hat to run a hand through his hair, he let his eyes wander over to a picture frame on his bedstand. Remus and Virgil gave it to him, a picture of the three of them flipping the camera off. Thomas was nineteen, and none of them had their costumes. Virgil wore a Paramour shirt, Remus was shirt-less, a dick drawn on his collarbone and Deceit was wearing a washed out yellow sweater. Picking it up, he inspected it closely. The quality of the picture was abysmal, but Deceit still cherished it. Times were simpler back then, he had friends, a family. He was wanted, an integral part of a trio, proud to be a 'Dark Side’. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he returned the picture to its place, face down.

***

“You idiot, don’t just barge in there!” Virgil hissed.

Remus laughed, short and biting, almost grating. “Why not? Think he’ll be naked in there? Hey, what if-“ 

“Rem, I don’t wanna know.” Virgil huffed. "You know that I don’t wanna know. Just fucking ring the doorbell or something.”

“Okay okay, but consider this -“ 

“Rem. I know you’re just messing with me now. Just ring the bell!”

Deceit shifted in place, frozen. He knew Remus would be coming, he just hadn’t expected Virgil. He seemed to hate Deceit, why would he come here? Either way, he couldn’t just wait for them to stop bickering, he needed to take control. He was getting real tired of it, but it had to be done - things were never in his favour unless he made them be. 

Sucking in a deep breath, he opened the door, a smirk falling onto his face with practised ease. Anxiety stiffened immediately, taking a step back - ~~he could cry from how just how much that hurt~~ as Remus stumbled forward. Deceit sidestepped Remus, arching an eyebrow at him. Remus bounced to his feet and sniffed. 

“Dee, I can’t smell the mold. Are you sure it’s not up your nose?” Shaking his head, Deceit beckoned the two of them inside, shutting the door with a flick of his wrist. 

Virgil cautious trailed behind Remus, eyes darting around, shoulders scrunched up. He looked ready to run away at any unexpected sign of movement. For a second Deceit considered yelling ‘boo’, just to further cement his role as the villain. He eyed Virgil again, head bowed down, feet jittering and he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He knew Virgil got jump-scared easily, knew that in flight or fight he leaned heavily towards flight, thrashing and crying out. It would be cruel to do so. 

It should be expected of him. 

Remus spun around, heading inside his room. “Huh, it is pretty moldy! Hmmm…” He trailed off, lost in thought. 

Deceit sighed and sat down on the couch, picking up a book he had been reading. Virgil hovered around, wringing his hands. Everytime his gaze landed on Deceit he flinched, looking away. After a few more seconds of that whole ordeal that reminded Deceit of his own previous demeanour, he closed his book. Virgil took another step back, a purple blur in his peripheral. 

“Virgil.” He turned to look at him. “As much as I enjoy watching you writhe around, it would be best if you… relaxed.” Deceit inspected his gloves, as Virgil slowly sank down on the couch. 

“Uh, you, look better, uh better than before, that is - well, I mean, it’s not like, uh, like you looked _bad_ , um, before. I - uh.” 

“Wonderful.” Virgil looked away, hand clasping his neck as Deceit narrowed his eyes. 

After a few moments of silence: “Uhm, so, I’ve been meaning to, to ask you, uh, do you - any chance you still have uh, my key?” 

Key? “I’m not sure I follow.”

“Uh, like the key, uh, to my room. My room here. Um, that room.” He pointed to his room as if Deceit didn’t live with him for decades, as if he hadn’t had multiple sleepovers in that same room, as if he hadn’t spent months staring at that room, wondering where they went wrong. 

“Here.” He summoned the key, offering it to Virgil who picked it up like it laid in a sea of acid. 

“Thanks, uh, for keeping it. Safe.” Virgil gingerly got up as Deceit returned his attention to his book.

“The rest of your things are where you left them.” ~~Like me~~.

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to everyone who leaves comments, you have no idea how much they mean to me 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
> lmk if you see a typo and hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
